


Mainland

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jurassic Park AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anders "not related to Dr Alan" Grant hears about mysterious lizard bites occurring in Costa Rica, he decides to investigate. His host and tour guide did not expect the promised dinosaur expert to be a museum guide who's never spent a night outside the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mainland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vanamiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanamiya/gifts).



> Because I still refuse to finish the "Dr Anders Grant receives a handjob from Fenris Muldoon while alpha raptor Meredith watches from behind the fence" Jurassic Park AU, have a "Costa Rican mainland during the events of Jurassic Park except I guess it's probably not 1989 and elves exist I don't care" Jurassic Park AU, i.e. a mess, instead, but... it's done now so it's getting posted no matter what sry

“When will you be back?”

“Sunday afternoon. Please, Fenris? I’d go with him myself if it weren’t for the conference. He’s a good guy, really.”

“Don't start. It's fine, I'll do it.”

 

* * *

 

Anders gripped the shoulder straps of his backpack and looked around. He had no idea what Marty’s mystery contact looked like. After wandering aimlessly for a few minutes, he spotted a scowling elf in khakis who was doing his best to hide a cardboard sign. He couldn’t read all of it, but “And” and “Graaa” looked vaguely promising.

“Uh, hi, excuse me?” he said hesitantly and shrunk a little under the man’s piercing green gaze. “Do you happen to be… my… the… Do you know Marty Guitierrez?”

The man nodded. “My name is Fenris. Pleased to meet you, Mr Grant,” he said, neither looking nor sounding pleased.

“Just Anders, please.” He hurried after Fenris, who had turned to leave the arrivals hall without another word, making his way to the car park.

“If there’s anything in particular that you need, tell me now. My house is not exactly… conveniently situated,” Fenris tossed over his shoulder to Anders, who shook his head.

“No, thanks, I’m okay. We’re going to your place?”

“It’s obviously not where I usually take tourists, but since Marty asked me personally…” He shrugged and unlocked an old van, opening the passenger door for Anders. Fenris himself climbed behind the steering wheel and handed the cardboard sign to Anders before starting the van. Anders finally read the sign with a groan. _ANDERS GRAAAAANT_ was written on it, followed by a poorly drawn roaring T-rex. So good of Marty to make sure he and his guide got off to a brilliant start by making the guy wait at the airport with the most embarrassing sign.

“Sorry about that,” he muttered.

Fenris glanced over briefly and smirked. “Hardly your fault.”

After driving in silence for a while, Fenris asked, “So what exactly brings you here? Just… rumours?”

“No, not just that. A friend of mine, Alice, she works in a lab in New York now, and they got in a half-eaten lizard from, well, Marty. Her boss said she was crazy for thinking it was a dinosaur and refused to let her talk to an expert about it, so she contacted me.”

“I thought you were an expert?”

“I do dinosaur tours for kids at the museum. That... requires some expertise, I suppose. But it’s not like I could have said ‘yup, that’s a dinosaur all right’ and everyone would have gone ‘oh well, if _he_ says it.’”

“You’d think your name would carry some weight,” Fenris said with a slight smile.

Anders rolled his eyes. “That’s the _other_ Grant. No relation whatsoever. But I guess I could have just signed my expert opinion with ‘A. Grant’ and fooled at least… half a dozen people.”

Fenris chuckled and took a left turn, from the mostly deserted road onto a completely deserted path. “Why did you come here if no one will value your opinion?”

“I thought if I had unshakable proof…” Anders said with a shrug. “Besides, I had only two months left to take all my holidays that have been piling up, so… here I am.”

He looked out at the dense foliage on both sides of the narrow dirt road.

“How inconveniently situated is this house of yours exactly?” he asked nervously.

“It’s convenient for what you are planning, but nothing else really. Too much wilderness for you?”

“I _am_ a city boy.”

“Good to know I won’t have to worry about you out here,” Fenris said drily, and Anders laughed. He could see the jungle clearing up ahead, and soon Fenris slowed and stopped just as they broke through the trees.

Fenris’ house sat right where the impenetrable wall of forest gave way to white sand and crystal sea; a little pink cottage with a veranda overlooking the beach and a few palm trees scattered around it. The entire image was so ridiculously perfect that Anders couldn’t quite suppress a gasp at the sight.

Fenris chuckled as he got out of the car. “Do you like it?”

“It’s the most stereotypically holiday brochure thing, and I _love_ it,” Anders replied dazedly and followed Fenris to the house, barely able to tear his gaze away from the view of the ocean. He noticed a little red table and two chairs on the veranda and imagined sitting here when night fell, and the stars appeared, and… well. If Fenris was up for it. His initially frosty demeanour had thawed during the drive, but romantic nights by the sea with Anders might still not be on the menu. Shame, really, Anders thought as he studied the man in front of him. Strong legs, swirling white tattoos disappearing under hideous but practical khaki shorts that did nothing to hide Fenris’ fantastic arse as he climbed the two steps to the veranda, more tattoos appearing where the shirt sleeves ended, pointy ears poking out of a mop of brilliant white hair. The sight was quite pleasant.

Fenris unlocked the front door and led the way inside. He turned to Anders, who quickly steered his train of thought back onto more virtuous tracks.

“This is your room,” Fenris said and pointed to Anders’ right, “next to it the bathroom; and the kitchen is through here.”

Anders frowned. “Where’s your room?” When Fenris pointed at the couch in the corner of the front room, he shook his head emphatically. “No, absolutely not. You wouldn’t have to let me stay here at all; there’s no way I’m letting you sleep on the couch.”

“You are staying here because I have no desire to drive miles every morning to fetch you from whatever hole you would sleep in otherwise. Or,” he added when Anders opened his mouth to protest, “to arrange search parties because the museum guide got lost in the jungle on his way here. And you’re welcome to sleep on the couch in my place, but we might have to fold you in half.”

Anders’ train of thought promptly derailed into filth again, conjuring images of being folded in half in a more fun way; and he barely noticed Fenris pushing him through the door into his room.

“Get settled, have a shower if you like; I’ll make something to eat.”

 

Anders followed Fenris’ instructions gladly and once he was clean and refreshed, he found Fenris and sandwiches waiting for him outside. He thanked Fenris and started wolfing down his share under the elf’s amused gaze.

“Sorry, I’m just… hungry.”

“I wouldn’t have guessed.”

“So,” Anders began when the last crumb was gone. “What do you know about this whole mystery lizard affair?”

Fenris regarded him silently while drumming his fingers on his knee.

“About as much as everyone else around here,” he said eventually. “I’ve seen them before, but had no idea they were aggressive until Marty described them and asked if I had heard of any biting incidents.”

“And have you since?”

“Yes.”

“Annnnd…?”

Fenris sighed. “I am not a dinosaur _or_ lizard expert. I can’t tell you if the dinosaur claims are valid-”

“They are. Alice sent me an x-ray of the half-eaten thing, and I may not be a Dr Alan, but I do know that much.”

“All right, so they are. The thing is, I do not believe that your little biting lizards are the only problem.”

Anders perked up at that, his eyes widening. “You’re saying there’s more? Something else?”

There was another pause. Fenris drummed his fingers some more, looking uncomfortable, before he finally answered haltingly. “I’ve been in the forests around here countless times, alone and with tourists, but recently… I’ve become more cautious. I sometimes hear… sounds that I don’t recognise. Which shouldn’t… I’ve lived here for years, and by now I thought I was familiar with every last squawk, shriek, and rustle. I haven’t told Marty about this, but it is another reason why I was willing to have you live here.”

Anders nodded understandingly. “I see. When Marty mentioned a dinosaur expert, you imagined a ruggedly handsome Dr Alan who can fight lions with his bare hands.”

Fenris flashed him an apologetic smile. “You are certainly handsome enough, but I admit that I am worried about the lack of ruggedness. Out of concern for you. I would not want you to be frightened.”

Anders blushed and looked down at his hands, internally squeeing in delight at being called handsome and simultaneously cursing his gangly, freckled body because all the stubble, earrings, and rakish ponytails in the world couldn’t make it look rugged. Then again, his host was a skinny little elf, and if _he_ wasn’t scared to be out here all alone… He met Fenris’ gaze defiantly. “I’m not frightened.”

“Good.” Fenris stood with a pleased smile and took their plates to the kitchen to give them a rinse. He turned to Anders, who was hovering in the doorway. “I would suggest spending the rest of the afternoon around the beach, or until it starts raining anyway, let you recover from the journey and get to know the area. Tomorrow we can go deeper into the forest.”

“Sounds good. I’ll go slather myself with sunblock.”

 

Fenris was already sitting on one of the tiny red chairs outside when Anders emerged. They walked down the beach together for a while, Anders barely holding himself back from running shrieking and flailing into the surf like an overexcited child. Possibly pulling Fenris along. He cast a sideways glance at the elf and noticed he was scowling at the wall of clouds looming in the sky.

“You think it’s going to rain?”

“Very soon. Probably not just rain either.”

Now that Fenris mentioned it, Anders noticed that the clouds did look rather menacing and stormy. He pouted and crossed his arms. “I haven’t seen anything other than about seventy dozen different types of birds so far.”

“And that would be a problem if you were staying here for only one afternoon. Come. I’m sure you will get to see your mystery lizards sooner or later.” Fenris tugged gently on Anders’ shirt sleeve and turned to walk back to the house. Anders followed reluctantly, surprised to see how far they had walked. He could barely see the fleck of pink in the distance.

They had made it about halfway back when it started raining warm, heavy drops that drenched both of them within seconds. When thunder rumbled in the distance, Fenris fell into an effortless jog, Anders doing his best to keep up even though every other step had him stumbling in the sand.

He was wheezing by the time he staggered into the house after Fenris; and just for a moment his breath left him entirely when the elf turned around to face him. He was soaking wet and breathing heavily, but he looked incredibly happy, his eyes shining and his smile wide without a hint of mockery.

Anders found himself unable to keep from returning the sunny smile as he collapsed on the couch and gratefully accepted the glass of water that Fenris had procured.

“Thanks,” he gasped and coughed. “I’m better over… short distances… on asphalt… a bus stop in sight.”

Fenris laughed, still positively glowing, as if running through wet sand while the heavens opened up and rained hell down on him were all he needed for a fantastic day.

Anders leaned his head back onto the backrest with a sigh until he could see the rain spattering on the window overhead. He only really became aware of his sodden clothes when his body had cooled down somewhat; then he shifted awkwardly, trying to adjust the sticky fabric.

“I’m dripping all over your bed,” he said without lifting his head.

The answering chuckle sounded filthy, and he nearly jumped out of his skin when Fenris rumbled, “Perhaps you should take off your clothes then,” before getting up and disappearing into the bedroom.

All of Anders’ anatomy had perked up at both the words and the tone, and he had barely composed himself by the time Fenris returned wearing a dry pair of shorts and a t-shirt as well as a smirk that made Anders twitch again and hurry past him quickly.

He shut the door and leaned against it, taking a deep breath. This was… embarrassing, really. Anders used to be a _master_ at flirting; but ever since he had moved and started working at the museum, he had been rather lonely, and none of his fleeting acquaintances were even remotely flirty people. He scowled. He was out of shape, socially, plain and simple; and the fact that it became apparent even when dealing with some weird - if hot - hermit made it sting even more. Still scowling, he stripped off his clothes and draped them over the footboard of the bed since Fenris’ things were occupying the chair in the corner of the room. He put on shorts and dug through his backpack for a shirt while wondering what the _old_ Anders would do, the scowl intensifying when he realised Old Anders would likely already be buried balls deep in Fenris three times over by now. Pulling out a black muscle shirt he had brought because it didn’t take up much space, he hesitated before putting it on. It did a beautiful job of showcasing his lack of muscle; but Old Anders had never worried about not looking like someone who could fight a lion, so neither would he.

 

He found Fenris in the kitchen preparing their tea. Pasta, by the looks of it, with some kind of creamy veg sauce. He turned around when Anders entered and blinked, his gaze lingering on Anders’ bare shoulders for a moment before he turned back to the stove.

“I hope you like peppers.”

“Yeah, thank you for cooking,” Anders replied distractedly, fighting the urge to wrap his arms around himself and inwardly begging for Old Anders to spontaneously reappear and take over.

“Some rain, huh,” he finally said after a long silence filled only with the bubbling of sauce and boiling water and the hammering of raindrops against the window.

“Normal rain actually,” Fenris said with a smile in his voice. “Could you get two bowls from the top shelf in the cupboard on the right, please?”

Anders did as he was asked, and couldn’t hide his grin when he put them down on the worktop and saw Fenris was watching him again.

“Did you ask me because you didn’t want to stand on a chair to reach them?”

Fenris raised an eyebrow but smirked. “Yes. So glad you’re here to spare me that indignity.”

“I aim to please.” He busied himself with looking through drawers until he found the cutlery to hide his blush when Fenris eyed him thoughtfully and hummed before dishing out the food.

They sat on the only slightly damp couch and ate in silence, Anders having to remind himself to slow down a few times.

“That was lovely, thank you.”

Fenris nodded and finished his own portion at a more sedate pace. Once his bowl was empty as well, Anders took both to the kitchen and made quick work of the dishes. He glanced through the window above the sink and shivered. The rain had let up, but it was so _dark_. Not that he could see much outside with the kitchen light on anyway, but just knowing that miles of dark, dark forest started barely more than an arm’s length beyond this very window was disconcerting.

He was relieved when he was finished and could return to Fenris, who smiled and thanked him. They sat in silence for a while longer, until Anders asked, “So what do you usually do for fun?”

Fenris hesitated, seeming unsure. “Most nights I read, but… I don’t normally have company.”

“Well, we can read. I wouldn’t mind.” He looked over at the well-stocked shelves when Fenris suddenly got to his feet to rummage through a box on one of them.

“And I have cards… somewhere…” he muttered, making Anders grin.

“So… would strip poker be an option? Just… asking out of interest, you know.”

“It would not,” Fenris replied, his ears reddening as he held up an Uno deck.

Anders nodded slowly. “Strip Uno?”

Fenris tilted his head. “How would that work? Draw four cards, remove four items of clothing? That would be over quickly.”

“Hmmm…” Anders took the deck from Fenris and went through it, frowning. Then he brightened and held up the ‘reverse’ card. “Tell me the purpose of this card for two players if not a strip card. There’s more than enough skips still in the deck.”

“Very well. Although I still think this is not the right climate for it to be truly interesting.” He sat down next to Anders, who beamed at him while he dealt the cards.

“Speak for yourself. I’m _very_ interested.” He snickered when Fenris’ ears turned bright red and he looked intently at his hand and sorted the cards.

Anders spent the next few minutes vibrating with excitement, waiting for the first strip card to appear. A little squeak escaped him when it did, played by Fenris, and he shot up from the couch.

He faced the elf and began pulling up the hem of his shirt slowly, exposing his stomach inch by inch, and was pleased to see that Fenris’ eyes were shining as much as after their little run through the rain. He licked his lips and followed the track of Anders’ shirt with his gaze, across his stomach, chest, over his head and up his arms to his hands when Anders threw the shirt away with a flourish and grinned at him.

Fenris cleared his throat when Anders sat back down. “That was… elaborate.”

“Thank you!”

They kept playing, Anders kept vibrating, and the next strip card hit him as well. Hesitating momentarily, he frowned down at his shorts and stayed on the couch. He leaned back, one arm on the backrest behind Fenris, and looked deep into his eyes. Fenris held his gaze and didn’t even seem to notice him raise the other arm until he began pulling the hair tie off his ponytail. He flicked it away and buried his hand in his hair and carded through it, smiling when he heard Fenris stifle a tiny noise in his throat. He leaned closer until he could have sworn he could see his own reflection in those large puppy eyes and whispered, “Your turn.”

Fenris blinked and drew back, blush once again spreading to the tips of his ears. He played his next card without comment, and the following turns were uneventful; then Anders had to draw two and inhaled sharply.

“I don’t think poker would be your game,” Fenris muttered and played a green 3.

“Probably not. I like this game a lot better; everyone wins.” With a happy grin, he threw the green reverse onto the pile, put his cards down, and clasped his hands behind his head.

He watched as Fenris stood, walked around the coffee table, and turned his back to him with a smirk; then his frayed t-shirt was lifted slowly, first exposing two dimples above his waistband, then higher, displaying white tattoos creeping up his spine and branching out all over his back. Anders swallowed when Fenris pulled the shirt over his head and turned around, and his fingers twitched with the need to touch _everything_ , from the mussed hair down to where those tattoos disappeared under his shorts.

He opened his mouth to say... _something_ to express his appreciation, he wasn’t even sure what yet, when an animal cry outside caused Fenris to stiffen and his smile to falter. Anders was up in seconds, away from the window and next to Fenris.

“What was that? Was that… what you said?” Anders felt his heart threaten to leap out of his chest when Fenris nodded silently, not taking his eyes off the window. Another cry, closer. Anders suddenly wanted to be far away, to never have met Fenris, to have Fenris far away with him, to turn the lights off and hide in the dark, to turn all the lights on and chase the dark away-

A warm arm sliding around his waist to squeeze him startled him out of his beginning panic, and he leaned into the touch. They stood still and listened for a while, but all Anders could hear was the rain starting up again, going from light dripping to a monotonous roar within minutes. He yelped when lightning raced across the sky and thunder followed in its wake before he had even started counting seconds.

“Your weather is abysmal,” he whispered weakly and noticed to his embarrassment that he was clutching Fenris’ arm, the one that wasn’t already holding him. After he had loosened his grip, he stroked the crescent indentations his fingernails had left. “Sorry.”

Fenris shrugged. “Should have come earlier in the year. Let’s just hope that- ah.”

The lights went off.

Now beyond all embarrassment, Anders reached for Fenris’ arm again.

“It’ll come back on sooner or later. Are you okay?”

“No, I’m terrified.”

“Shh, it’s fine, just sit down. I’ll find a torch.” Fenris tried to steer Anders over to the couch, but he dug his heels in and stayed where he was.

“I don’t want to sit by the window,” he whispered urgently.

“Okay. Over there?” He pulled Anders over to a chest of drawers by the wall and started going through it while Anders huddled in the corner between it and the wall. He heard a click, and the dim light of a torch briefly illuminated the look of dismay on Fenris’ face before it dimmed further and went out completely.

“You know, I’ve been to a couple of Dr Grant’s lectures,” Anders said quietly, hugging his knees and staring blankly at the window.

Fenris paused in rummaging through the drawers. “And?”

“It’s always the same questions afterwards. Warm blood? Warm blood? Warm blood? So how ‘bout them velociraptor babies? No one ever asks how the hell he can _sleep_ out there with nothing but bones for miles.”

There was the hiss of a match being struck, and Fenris sat next to him with a candle in hand, which he set down on the floor.

“I would assume it’s practice.”

Anders nodded glumly. “You realise I’m trying to think of a way of asking you to sleep with me tonight without making it sound like a bad come-on _or_ me like a giant baby. And don’t say it’s too late for that.” He could see Fenris smile in the flickering candlelight.

“I wouldn’t mind sleeping with you.”

“Right now? I’d like to… well, actually I’d like to be _under_ the bed, but…”

“Come on then.” Fenris rose to his feet and pulled Anders up with him. He disappeared in the bathroom and returned moments later with a toothbrush in his mouth. Anders, in the meantime, shuffled along the wall to the bedroom door. He hesitated in the doorway and looked balefully at Fenris.

“You couldn’t have picked a room with fewer windows for your bed?”

Fenris rolled his eyes while scrubbing his teeth, picked up the candle, and put it on the bedside table before leaving again, providing some light for Anders as he rifled through his pack for his toothbrush. Once he had found it, he grabbed the candle and followed Fenris to the bathroom.

“Can I leave you alone in there?” The elf asked as he exited, his tone half amusement and half genuine concern. Anders flushed and nodded, holding the candle tighter. He took a deep breath when he closed the door and looked around. This room might just be worse than the kitchen. It looked out over the forest as well, but through the frosted glass, Anders could see nothing beyond the raindrops running down the window pane. He finished his ablutions in record time and was just picking up his candle again when he heard the distinct sound of a branch snapping outside. His heart was pounding as he raced to the bedroom, put the candle back on the bedside table, and crawled under the covers, burying his face in his pillow.

Said face started burning when the mattress shifted as Fenris’ body heat moved closer, and Anders felt fingers run through his hair.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered into the pillow. “I thought earlier that if a skinny little thing like you wasn’t frightened, I wouldn’t be either; but you’re actually very muscular for someone with such a small frame. I’m sorry for misjudging your physique and for being scared.”

Fenris chuckled, his fingers slipping out of Anders’ hair to trail down his spine. “Do you think it would alleviate your fear if I used my surprisingly muscular body to distract you?”

Anders slowly turned his head to the side. “It might,” he whispered.

It did.

The moment Fenris’ soft lips brushed his, the previously terrifying sounds of nature became barely discernable background noise to the more important sounds; Fenris’ sigh when Anders buried his hand in his hair, his groan when Anders kissed his neck, the little chuckle at Anders’ surprised gasp when Fenris flipped him onto his back and straddled him.

Before he knew it, they were both naked and grinding against each other in a tangle of overheated limbs. Anders dug his fingers into Fenris’ hips to pull him closer, physical impossibility be damned, and moaned when he felt sharp teeth gently nip his shoulder. He returned the favour, closing his teeth carefully around the tip of the ear that he could reach. A whimper escaped Fenris, and Anders let go, afraid that he’d hurt him.

“No… keep…” Fenris panted and tugged on Anders hair, trying to guide his mouth back to his ear. Anders obliged, kissing and nibbling his way slowly from tip to lobe, feeling Fenris’ thrusts become erratic and the fingers wound into his hair tighten until he came with a gasp. A hand snuck between their bodies and closed around his straining erection, the wetness from Fenris’ orgasm easing its slide. Anders tapped Fenris’ other hand, which was still in his hair, and whispered, “Pull,” moaning when his head was yanked back harshly. A few sharp bites and gentle kisses along his exposed throat finally sent him over the edge, his muscles spasming as he spilled himself over his stomach and Fenris’ fist.

Anders stroked Fenris’ back while he tried to catch his breath, wondering whether it was just his own heart whose thudding he felt in his chest or Fenris’ as well. The elf lay flat on top of him, face buried in the crook of his neck and fingers massaging his scalp where he had pulled Anders’ hair.

Much to Anders’ dissatisfaction, the gradual fading of the afterglow had him regain awareness of the fact that he was stuck in the middle of nowhere, a nowhere full of mysterious animals. Fenris seemed to sense his sudden tension because he lifted his head slightly to mutter, “I don’t think I’ve got the energy to distract you again right away.”

Anders smiled nervously. “I know, it’s okay. It-” he froze at a sudden noise from outside. Not outside somewhere in the forest, not outside possibly caused by wind and rain, but just outside the window on the veranda; a creak of the wooden floorboards accompanied by a slight clicking. Ever so slowly, Fenris slid off of him, and they both looked towards the window. A cold, reptilian eye looked back.

Before Anders had fully processed what he was seeing, the animal crashed straight through the window and to the floor. It shrieked in pain, probably not having expected harm from the shards of glass; and Anders watched it struggle to its feet in a detached sort of fascination. Fenris grabbed his upper arm and dragged him off the bed just as the creature stood. It was bleeding from various deep looking cuts but hissed menacingly, seemingly undeterred.

The sight of the rows of sharp teeth and claws bared at him made the reality of the situation hit home and terror seep into Anders’ bones like lead, and he could do nothing but stare and wait for this thing… what was it? Dromaeosaurid. What kind? Juvenile, but already quite large. Too large for the room. No feathers. Why no feathers?

“Anders. Open the window and get out.” The sharp command shook him from his stupor and he automatically moved to obey while Fenris lifted one side of the bed and tipped it over just as the dinosaur leapt. It slammed into the mattress, sending the bed frame back towards their side of the room. Anders cried out when the wooden frame struck the small of his back coming down as he was halfway through the window. He lost his balance, fell face first into the sand, and heard Fenris swear inside the room, presumably because the bed had landed on him. Before he could get up to help, a weight hit his back and pinned him down. He screamed when teeth tore into his shoulder and claws scrabbled at his back. Then the weight was gone and Fenris was there, pulling him to his feet.

“Run!” he snapped when Anders looked around to see another animal, smaller than the one inside, get up after apparently having been kicked off Anders. He ran; faring no better barefoot, naked, and terrified than he had in the afternoon while wearing clothes. He looked back. Both dinosaurs were on their heels, but they made no serious attempt at outrunning him and Fenris..

Fenris had almost reached the car when the third animal came at them from the side, leaping in a high arch. Fenris threw himself to the side and it flew over his head, landing and rolling in the sand. It got to its feet, turning its attention to Anders, blocking off his path. He stopped dead in his tracks. This animal looked fully grown, and its attack stance held none of the slight uncertainty of the other two. He took a step back. It ducked its head and raised its claws with a furious hiss.

A baseball bat collided with the side of its head, and Fenris took hold of Anders’ arm, dragging him past the animal as it staggered for a moment without falling. It collected itself and raced at them. Anders jumped into the van while Fenris swung again, the bat hitting its snout with a crack. It stumbled again, but the two juveniles had arrived, the smaller one nosing the adult while the one that had come through the window moved to attack.

Anders grabbed Fenris and hauled him inside, managing to slide the door shut at the last second. He heard an enraged snarl outside and a few slams against the sides and back of the van, and then nothing.

Unable to see anything in the dark, Anders merely heard Fenris crawl towards the front of the car.

“They’ve gone... I think,” he said quietly, climbed over the seats, and rummaged through the glove compartment for a moment. Anders climbed over as well, and Fenris looked at him.

“Patch you up first and then drive, or-”

“Drive.”

Fenris nodded and started the car, turning the headlights on once they had reached the forest path. He went too fast for the narrow road, but Anders didn’t have it in him to mention that he had as little desire to die in a car wreck as to be eaten by extinct animals. He turned his head to look at the wound on his shoulder and prodded the area around it carefully. It was still bleeding sluggishly, but he had obviously been lucky that pouncing on him had been the tiny incompetent one’s job.

Glancing over at Fenris, he suddenly couldn’t hold back a slightly hysterical giggle.

Fenris raised an eyebrow without taking his eyes off the road, and his lips twitched. “Yes?”

“I’m… I’m naked and covered in cum, sweat, blood, and sand. An equally naked man just hit a dinosaur with a baseball bat to save my life. You can’t deny that it’s… a little bizarre.”

“Just a touch.”

Anders giggled again, then sobered. “I’m glad you don’t lock your car,” he whispered. He let out a sigh of relief when they left the forest path without anything jumping out in front of the car and Fenris floored the accelerator.

“Where are we going?” Anders asked finally when the passed the airport.

“Puntarenas.”

Anders frowned. “How far is that?”

“We’ll have to make a stop in a few minutes because I doubt they will let us board the ferry as we are.”

“Oh. Right. Ferry sounds good, though. I think I’d like being on a ferry right now. Few trees.”

Fenris chuckled and soon rolled to a stop on the side of the road. They were surrounded by water on three sides now, but behind them was still enough dense forest for Anders to cast a pleading look at Fenris when he moved to open the car door.

“Stay in here, I only need one second in the back. I don’t want to crawl over the seats again,” Fenris said and disappeared, sliding the back door open a moment later. Anders chewed on his lip and peered anxiously into the trees behind them until Fenris was sat next to him again.

“Back to me,” he ordered. Anders complied, wincing when Fenris started cleaning the bite on his shoulder and the smaller scrapes on his back.

“Do you think I’ll have a cool scar?”

“Likely.”

“Will it make me look ruggedly handsome?” He felt stupid when Fenris finished covering the wounds without answering, until a kiss was pressed to the nape of his neck.

“It will go beautifully with the freckles,” Fenris murmured. “And let’s see it from the front… yes, there’s definitely some ruggedness there, in combination with the three chest hairs... and those cute rosy nipples…” He smirked when Anders slapped his hand away and shielded his cock, which had twitched in interest, from view. At least the blood loss didn’t seem to be critical if he still had enough to waste on both his face and his dick simultaneously. He eyed the bundle that Fenris had brought to the front along with his first aid kit.

“You don’t happen to have… thank you.” He accepted the shorts and shirt that Fenris held out wordlessly and put them on while Fenris’ slipped into his own.

Anders tugged at the clothes, which were only moderately ill-fitting despite belonging to Fenris, and squinted at the dock ahead. “They don’t do them at night, do they?”

“Half five. Sleep if you like.”

“Maybe a little nap. Amazing sex followed by near-death is quite tiring.” He saw Fenris smile before he closed his eyes, and within minutes he was fast asleep.

 

* * *

 

Fenris watched in amusement as Anders sat stiffly and thin-lipped across the table from Dr Alan Grant. Marty scratched his beard thoughtfully.

“The island may be taken care of, but the mess on the mainland still needs to be sorted. Fenris, before you can think about returning to your home, the raptors will have to be drawn out and captured, or, well, killed. How likely would you think it is that the pack is larger than the three animals that attacked you?”

Anders’ face brightened when Marty directed the question at both him and Dr Grant. “I doubt it,” he answered. “Once they were struggling to get the upper hand, the other pack members would have jumped in.”

Dr Grant nodded approvingly. “Especially considering the juveniles were active participants in the hunt and you say you witnessed bonding between the youngest animal and the adult. It would have been interesting to study the effect of living in the wild on intergenerational relationships. But if what Dr Guitierrez says is true and none of us are going anywhere for the time being, we'll at least have time to compare notes.”

Fenris looked down at his and Anders' loosely joined hands under the table and smiled. He didn't mind not going anywhere.


End file.
